Fire meets Ice
by Mundaati
Summary: Horo feels like he is drifting away from the rest of his team. After getting lost in the desert he meets a certain shaman. yaoi no longer one shot
1. Drifting

Horo sighed. "Man I can't believe I got lost." It was true somewhere in the canyon on the way to Dobie Village he had gotten separated from the others. Ren would have a field day when he got back to the others. Sometimes the Chinese shaman could be just such an asshole it really got to him. "Dammit." He muttered.

In truth he always felt a bit detached from the others. They were all in this tournament for ambitions of doing things to gain power, even Yoh in a way. Him? He just wanted to help the minutions. He didn't want power, he wanted to live quietly with nature, the others, they were used to living well, he lived with he needed. He enjoyed camping out. Knowing the others, Ren would scoff and say that it was a messy uncomfortable waste of time, Yoh would do nothing but stare at the stars or whine about Anna's training. Ryu wouldn't enjoy the fact that there were no pretty girls around.

Horo sat down on an outcropping on rocks and sighed. "Maybe I wasn't meant to be teamed up with them." He stared up at the sky, it was so much clearer in the desert than it was in Tokyo. "Heh… if it wasn't so damn hot here I might actually like it." He said shaking his head.

That's when he heard that laugh. It was cool and clear. A voice he knew well. "If you aren't meant to be with them, join me." He termed around quickly to see Hao sitting a mere five feet away on another rock.

"H-Hao!" Horo yelled jumping up. Kororo appeared above his shoulder immediately. Hao merely looked calmly as he sat.

"Calm down Northern Shaman." Hao said smiling slightly. "I did not come to fight you, merely to make an offer." He hopped off the rock and stood his cape blowing in the wind. Horo found his gaze traveling over the other shamans body. He quickly caught himself before Hao noticed.

_Damn what am I doing? I am not interested in slime ball Hao!_ Horo thought berating himself for even looking at the considerably older shaman. "I don't want anything your offering." Horo said getting into a defensive stance.

"You refuse my offer yet only a few moments before you say you might not have been meant to be with those you call friends." Horo growled at that and in an instant fused Kororo into his snowboard. He lunged at Hao who simply changed his spirit of fire's form into that of a staff.

"It seems my words have struck a sensitive spot." Hao said as he fended off Horo's attacks with ease. "Maybe it hurts because you know it's true. I've seen the way you are separated from those you call friends. You try and insist that your one of them but you have none of their ambitions for power, merely just a dream of creating a place for minutians. How do you know that they will help you fulfill your dream in the end?"

That threw Horo off big time. He faltered in his attack leaving Hao the opening he needed. He went on the offensive and slammed Horo into one of the canyon walls and held his staffs at his chest keeping him from moving, his own face a close proximity to Horo's.

"My words have struck a cord within you. I can tell. You'll deny the truth they carry right now but soon you'll realize they're true." He smiled as Horo went through a series of emotions.

"I like your love of nature. Frankly your ambitions intrigue me, you don't seek power like so many others. In fact-" He said smirking slightly. "I also see you as a potential equal and partner." Then in an instant Hao cupped the blue haired shaman face with his hand. Horo noted that his hands were smooth. And then grabbed Horo into a searing kiss, the kiss infused a sense of power into Horo and as Hao pulled away Horo was left in shock.

Hao released him from the canyon wall but Horo remained still, in shock apparently. "I hope you will consider my offer and join me soon." Hao said as he vanished a in burst of flame.

Horo then muttered. "Maybe I wouldn't be so bad off with him."

Later when Horo rejoined his friends. They made the usually cracks about him getting lost but then thy all settled down to eat Horo sat slightly separate from them. Hao sat high above on a cliff watching. "Hmm… it seems that he will soon come to me." He then smiled slightly. "Hmm... I hope to see you soon Horokeu Usui."


	2. Perceptions

Well due to the surge of reviews telling me to continue onward with this fic I here is chapter two, hope ya like.

Fire Meets Ice: Chapter 2

As the days went on Horo still felt that he was drifting from the rest of his team. He still acted like one of the group, he laughed with them, got into arguments with Ren and occasionally helped them beat the crap out of Chocolove but he still felt as if he were seperate from them. Then after a hard battle with Hanagumi where they might have died if not for Anna showing up when she did, he was introduced to the tome of the shaman.

He was surprised to hear that it was Hao's journal and a record of his life as a shaman. He was also surprised to hear that it would grant them great power. He sighed, not totally sure he could participate in this, he still felt affected by his meeting with Hao a few weeks before. But eventually he agreed because he knew that Ren would give him hell if he didn't.

As they stepped through the portal Anna made using her new prayer beads he was amzed to see Hao's memories. He watched as the ancient Shaman defeated the powerful shikigami that Anna now controlled. He was then shocked when he heard the human's thoughts and words. He heard what Hao heard and it disturbed him to know this was what the humans thought of the man who had helped them without asking anything in return.

_"He is indeed as powerful as they say. Too powerful."_

_"Yes, we may have to get rid of him. After all, what if he lets his power go to his head? What if he uses it against us?"_

_"He'll be a force too power to stop. We'll have to take care of this threat called Asakura Hao."_

Horo stared at the men in disgust, they feared someone just for the power they held. It was almost too much to bear. That's when Hao started speaking to him, he assumed that he was talking to his friends as well.

_"I can help you. Help you save the minutians, you can become stronger, just open your heart to me. You feel yourself drifting away from them, you feel the rift growing each day, and even though you want to leave, you force yourself to stay. Cast them off, cast off these people who have nothing in common with you, join me and become powerful enough to accomplish your goals. If you come to me, the survival of the minutians will be asured."_

Horo listened to the pursuesive voice and felt himself giving in. And as the ancient Hao from over ten centuries ago spoke of his power as a master of the five points on shamanism Horo felt power rushing through his being adding to the power the words being spoken to him silently.

After the book released them from it's dimension they all stood in a circle, each one either resisting completely or caving, Horo felt he was trying to resist but slowly he would cave into Hao's influence.

As the X-Laws attacked Horo fought to defend Yoh amazed by the new strength available to him now. He was able to fight off the holy spirits given to them by Jeane with ease now. But what he had never expected was the power that Yoh's oversoul held. He guessed it was because Yoh was Hao in a way, they were brothers and related so it was to be expected.

As the fight ended and X-Laws reatreated the group celebrated and Horo felt like putting some distance between himself and the group. he told them he was going for a walk and he wandered off after having to deal with Ren and Choco making fun of him and telling him not to get lost again. He really was getting sick of how they treated him, they could be real assholes at times.

He wandered through the canyon that they still dwelled in as they searched for Dobie village. He sat on a rock and stared up at the stars enjoying the peace when he heard the sound of someone walking up behind him. He kept a grip on his Ikupasi as he turned around only to see Hao non-chalantly leaning against a rock, a smirk hovering on the reincarnated shaman's lips.

"So, Horo Horo-kun, will you join me? I've been watching you for a while and it seems you've been growing away from your friends even more as of late." Horo looked down and then said quietly.

"I can see why you hate humans. They distrusted you, and you heard their every word and thought. It must have driven you insane hearing these people hate you after all you had done for them." Hao seemed to be taken aback but once his brief moment of shock was finished his stood from his place leaning on a rock and walked over to Horo.

"I can see why I felt a bond to you. Your incredibly perceptive and you understand things well." He drew closer to Horo until their faces were inches aprt. He brushed a lock of blue hair out of Horo's eyes and said.

"You have great potential and you feel and bond with me as I feel a bond with you. I won't push you to join me, but I won't leave you alone either. You will come to me eventually, of your own free will, after all, you are the balance of my power. Fire to Ice. Yin to Yang" He then softly kissed Horo and drew away with a smirk.

"Go back to those you call companions but not friends for now. Seek me out when you feel finished with them. Or when you feel that you can't bear their prescense any longer." With that Hao vanished in a burst of flames leaving Horo alone once again in the cayon.

He sighed. "Dammit." He then started walking back towards the others.

* * *

When Hao returned to his camp he was greeted by Opacho. "Hao-sama, Opacho would like to know if the northern shaman is going to join us soon." The seemingly genderless child said walking next to Hao.

"I believe he will, he seems to be more open to my ideas than the others. Even Tao Ren who's soul has more darkness in it than the others. He will come to us soon." He sat on the top of the plateau seeming to be more peaceful than he had been in a while. "He will come, and he will be welcomed."

* * *

Hope you guys like it. Okay and here is where I will reply to reviews, shockingly, I havn't gotten any flames yet '

Aoi Umenokouji- I hope you like how this chapter has went. As you can see Horo is drifting away, expect much conflict in chappies to come as far as his leaving goes.

Nekoian- I'm glad you enoyed it. Horo will eventually join Hao and I hope that you will continue to enjoy this fic.

kal-kal 'aka kalizuta'- I'm glad that you like my portrayal of how Horo see's his teammates. As you requested here is the second chapter ready for your enjoyment.

kr92- Well heres chapter two

Quackabbott- you may stop ranting and raving, I'm sorry that this took so long to post but I hope that this makes up for my lack of posting. I'll try and be more regualr with my updates. I'm honored that you think my fanfic is of good quality and I hope that you will continue to think of my story as enjoyiable and interesting.

haosgurl- I'm glad your as much of a fan of this pairing as I am, as you requested here is chaper two. I hope that you like this chapter as much as you ddi the foirst and I also hope you keep on reviewing.

IceySakura666- I'm glad you think so highly of this fanfic, I'll try to keep the quality of this nice so you can continue enjoying it.

GEMini25- Well heres chapter two, I hope you enjoyed it!

IcYgIrL31- Please don't hunt me down! I posted so there is no need for violence!

HoroFan11,1,18,12,9- I will try to put some drama in it, and I hope that you will continue reading this fic and enjoying it.

Blue Ice Wanderer- Well here it is, I hope that my readers are no longer disapointed or pissed off at me considering the lag time between posts.


End file.
